the_supremesfandomcom-20200213-history
Age 795: Dragon Ball Orbs of Destruction
This is another age in the fan fiction Dragon Ball Orbs of Destruction. It is the second age unveiling a powerful character. Age 795 Burst Almost a year has passed since Goku found about the Orbs. After some training, Goku met someone very important in the universe. He was Burst, the God of Power! Burst: Hello Goku, how are you doing? Goku: I'm fine but who are you? Burst: I am Burst, the God of Power. You see, I as one of the Gods that the 10 original Kais created who couldn't turn evil. I am the most powerful God in existence equal to the God of Life! The only way someone could possibly be stronger than me is if they get all 10 orbs and I have the power to kill them before they can absorb it anyway. It takes 10 hours to absorb the orbs at the quickest and that's if someone is at the absolute power for a mortal. Someone about human strength would take 250 years to process that power! The only advantage is they wouldn't die of age, eat, sleep and things like that in the process but they would have to stand there for that long. Goku: So what's the point of me gathering the Orbs and why didn't you help against Majin Buu. Burst: I want life forms to fend for themselves. If people die, new life worthy is created by the God of Life, Manz. It's that simple. You're not training to guard the orbs but you are training to stop your opponents from killing you and there's one evil monster that would make you feel like paper! I would only help if someone is close to absorbing the Orbs or if all other life is destroyed. Goku: why don't you absorb the orbs yourself? Burst: The Orbs are filled with evil and I don't want to become evil. Goku: Can I battle you? Burst: Of course Goku, that's the reason why I came here. I will send you to my planet. You'll see the power of the one who broke the seal. My planet is in another dimension of this universe so you would never find it. Goku was sent to a large planet that seemed very godly. Goku went Ultra Super Saiyan 3 but was defeated with a breath! That breath bruised Goku a lot! He was even bleeding! Burst healed him. Burst: The guy who broke the seal is much stronger than that breath. If I showed you how strong he was, you would be dead. I have to congraduate your race though. The only reason i made it was to see if they could overpower Frieza but your race has gone far beyond that. Goku: Wow, I have to do intense training. If you created my race, are there any more forms stronger than Ultra Super Saiyan 3? Burst: There are 3 actually. There's Ultimate Super Saiyan, Ultimate Super Saiyan 2, and Ultimate Super Saiyan 3. The problem with those forms are that they use a ton of energy but unlike your Ultra forms, you don't lose speed. I predict you will achieve that form in the future,but for now just keep training. Burst: The stronger you become, the more powerful I make the evil ones. That's why you have always faced challenges. Even Dr. Gero couldn't have created Cell without my help. Majin Buu wasn't created by me though and neither was the one created by the seal so watch out. Pan Pan was really proud with her training. Her power surpassed her master Piccolo and she still had time for school! She's already in grade 12 because of her high intelligence despite being only 15. with the help of the Kai, she became a Super Saiyan 2. Goku also taught her many of his techniques including the Instant Transmission, Instantaneous movement, and Spirit bomb. Unlike her dad, she has no problem controlling her energy and doesn't rage like Gohan used to. She also admires Vegeta and has learned his techniques including the Galick Gun, Final Flash, and the Big Bang attack. She is having another match with Vegeta on Planet Quiroso. Pan charges up to Super Saiyan 2 while Vegeta charges up to Super Saiyan. Pan uses a Kamehameha which Vegeta deflects. Vegeta: That's your strongest one yet. Try this! Galick Gun! Pan suscessfully dodges the attack. Vegeta: Not bad Pan. Kakarot has trained you well in a year. Pan: Yeah, Grandpa is a good teacher. He teaches me to relax while training so I don't lose my temper like my dad. Vegeta: I remember when I used to lose my temper while fighting. He is great Saiyan and I know I couldn't surpass him considering how strong he has become. It would be a great honor to meet the most powerful person in existance and he totally deserved it more than anyone else. Our training is done for today Pan. You have to do your homework. Pan; Okay, let's go! Pan uses her Instant Transmission and sends Vegeta home than goes home herself. Pan remembered when she first obtained her Super Saiyan 2 transformation just 3 weeks ago. Flash Back Goku called Pan to go to the world of the Kais. Pan: How long does this take? Old Kai: Only about 20 hours. Pan: 20 hours? It's Monday tommorrow. Dad won't let me stay that long. I have to go to school tommorrow. Goku: Okay Pan, we can do this on Saturday. Goku brought Pan back there on Saturday. Pan was very impatient and complained like Gohan did. Old Kai: Your dad did it so you can too. After the unlocking was done, Pan couldn't believe her power! She also became SUper Saiyan 2. Goku: Wow, for some reason, Gohan lost his transformations but Pan obtained one. Old Kai: The change varies on the person not the race. Goku: Pan, I'm going to teach you the Instant Transmission and Instantaneous Movement now. Goku shows her the move and she manages to master iboth in a week which is faster than how long it took Goku to learn them. Pan: This is a very useful technique. Goku: It is very useful. It can even allow you to go to the living world when you're dead but you shouldn't disobey the rules. Those two techniques have few limits at all. Great Saiyawoman 2 Pan also manages her time to become the Great Saiyawoman 2. She stops many crimes just like her father. The only difference is that everyone knows it's her since her grandfather is Hercule. Just like her mom, she gets signalled when help is needed. That does take away some of her training and school time but she always manages to catch up later on. As usual, she finds a bunch of robers robbing a store. Robber 1: It's the Great Saiyawoman! Roober 2: Who? Robber 1: She's a super hero. Robber 2: She's just a girl. She can't be that harmful. Pan: I am justice! I save others when they need it. I am the cause of peace! I am the Great Saiyawoman. Pan easily defeats the villains and returs everything they stole. A news reporter comes by. Reporter: Pan has once again saved everyone. Quiroso As pormised by Goku, he took Marrium to see the Kais. Marrium: What powers do you guys have and what do you guys normally do? Kibito Kai: We occasionally have the power to create life but usually just look oer the universe. Marrium was looking at the Old Kai and noticed his halo. Marrium: why do you have a halo? Old Kai: Because I'm dead. I sacrificed my life to bring Goku back to life. I was a Kai 14 generations ago. Marrium: How long is a generation? Old Kai: About a few million years. Marrium: If the dead Kais come here, where are the others? Old Kai: I'm only here because I sacrificed my life. If I died of age or by being killed, I wouldn't be here. Marrium: Are Kais supposed to look that old? Old Kai: I only look that old because a witch took one of my Potara earings. Marrium: What are those? Old Kai: They are earings that fuse two people permantly when they wear them. I permantly fused with the witch which made me weaker but gave me one power. Marrium: What is that? Old Kai: I have the ability to raise someone's powers beyond their limits although the dance required to do so takes 20 hours. Marrium: Do you have the power to create planets? Kibito Kai: Yes,we can but we rarely do because it is difficult for us to do so. .Marrium: Can you tell me more about that planet? Why can peopel breathe on it while there is no life? Old Kai: There is life on the planet but the only life on the planet are aquatic plants which is why no one realizes there's life in the first place there. The aquatic plants release oxygen. Marrium: Can you send me there so I can learn more about it? Kabito Kai: Sure. Kabito Kai sends Marrium to the planet and she observes it. She learns all there is to know about that planet. Old Rivals Goku wanted to see Goten fight after all these years. Vegeta also agreed that Trunks has been slacking off. Goku and Vegeta forced Goten and Trunks to fight on Planet Quiroso. Vegeta and Goku watched the fight from about a few hundred metres away so that they wouldn't interfere. Trunks: Wow, this place is pretty cool. There's like nothing on it but I can breathe! Goten: Yeah, it's really awesome. I'm so going to beat you Trunks! I know more about this place than you do. Trunks: What's there to know, it's just a planet with breathable air and no life? Goten: The circumfrence of this planet is 897,000 kilometers being over 20,000 times the size of the Earth. The gravity of this planet is 1.25 times the gravity of the Earth which is why it feels so little. The diameter of this planet is is approximately 285,670 kilometers. The air pressure is about even to that of Earth. I know the entire landscape of this planet and I know exactly where everything is in this planet. There are special plants on this planet that emit the breathable air. Trunks: How do you know all that? Goten: I've visited this planet often with my wife and she found out all about this planet thanks to the Kais. Vegeta: Enough talking and start fighting. Goten and Trunks were about even. They were hitting each other at about equal force and the two of them tied. It was a beam struggle with the Kamehameha and the Galick Gun and Trunks won that. Vegeta: Kakarot, my son is still stronger than yours. Goku: Yeah, it makes sense since neither of them have trained for a while. Trunks : let's go Super Saiyan! Goten: Okay. They both transform into Super Saiyans and after 25 minutes, Trunks wins. Goku: Now the two of yo fuse to fight me. Goten: But we'll lose! Vegeta: I'll fight the two of you then. I'm a little weaker than Kakarot so it should be easier for the two of you. Goten and Trunks fuse to form Gotenks but is knocked out with a single punch by Vegeta even when they turned Super Saiyan 3. Vegeta: The two of you have really become weak. 21 years ago, Kakarot's Super Saiyan 3 couldn't even beat your first Super Saiyan transformation but now I don't even have to transform to defeat your Super Saiyan 3 fusion. 'Hercule Satan' Hercule has no longer become a very popular sensation around the world. He has retired at the age of 59. Pan has been rumored to be the most powerful person alive and she is forced to enter the World Martial Arts Tournament every year. Despite Hercule retiring, he is still very popular. Several people attend his conferences. 'Marrium's new invention' Marrium has been working on a new invention that would help Goku train. One day, Goten asked her about it. Goten: What are you working on? Marrium: I'm just working on a device that can scan someone's brain and look for ki signals to project someone. For example, I could project Frieza. Goten: Wow, that sounds amazing. How long do you think it would take? Marrium: I think it would take about 20 years. Goten: That must be very complicated then. Marrium: It is very complicated especially because I don't know very much about ki. Category:Stubs Category:Dragon Ball Orbs of Destruction Category:DBZ Category:Dbz fan fictions Category:Ages Category:Age Category:Pages added by Zendarmanitan